A Dragon's Wish
by ShadowJ95
Summary: What if Toothless is actually a girl, and falls in love with Hiccup, how far will she be willing to go to be with him, and at what cost. Not that original but I put my own twist on the idea. (FemaleToothlessXHiccup)
1. adoption update

Hey, it's been awile. So I found someone to adopt this story. He is (user name) I'm sure he will take good care of it. So if you want to keep reading this, go ahead and go to his page.


	2. prolouge

So before I start this I would like to say that this idea is by no means original. I have read a few others like this but they weren't rated M and the one that I liked the most wasn't finished, so I decided to write my own.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to anything in the HTTYD franchise, this is the only disclaimer I will make so it applies to the whole story.

One last note; I am terrible about updating, so if it starts to take a while between updates, don't worry I'm not dead.

A Dragon's Wish

Toothless pov

I can't believe that he hasn't figured out that I'm a girl yet, six years and you think he would have at least asked me but no. Even his mother who claims to know more about my kind than anyone hasn't figured it out. This wouldn't be so much of a problem if I hadn't started to fall for him, I'm such an idiot; he was the first (technically second) human to befriend a dragon, so of course I just had to be the first dragon to want a human as a mate.

Hiccup you silly-named human, why do you have to be so amazing, why did you have to save me, and be the nicest being I have ever met. I guess I shouldn't bother even thinking about this, because of Astrid. Even now they sit side by side inside the town hall, making decisions, and laughing at jokes that I don't understand. And I'm just sitting here outside waiting for hiccup to come out.

Why can't I just be human? Or he be a dragon? I guess it would be better if I was human, the village doesn't need to lose two chiefs in such a short time. I hear the doors to the town hall open up and I lift my head up and watch as all the village elders walk out, then finally I see Hiccup and Astrid walk out. I jump up to greet them.

"Hey bud, you have a good nap?" He asks as he scratches my head, not waiting for an answer he turns to Astrid and gives her a kiss.

"I'm going to go for a fly" he says to her

"But it's getting late?" she says

"I now, it's been a while since I have seen the stars up close" before she can say anything he pulls his coat tight around him and flips his peg leg to riding mode and hops on my back and we take off. I look down and I can see Astrid slowly moping away, this isn't the first time this has happened, I can tell something is wrong between them, I just don't know what.

Pretty soon we are up above the clouds and he lays back on me looking up at the stars, I steer us towards the cove were we first met. Soon we are descending down through the clouds again so he sits up.

"Where are we going bud?" he asks but once we get below the clouds I hear him mumble oh and we land in the cove.

He gets off and turns to looks at me,

"Why are we here bud?" he asks, I cock my head to the side and give him a questioning sigh.

"What, are you worried about Astrid?" I nod my head.

"I'm not so sure it's going to work out with her bud, I don't know why, but I feel like I have started to stop loving her." I try not to let my excitement show as he explains himself to me. After he finishes we fly back to his house and go to sleep.

"Demira!" yells a voice that I don't recognize and I bolt awake, or at least I think I'm awake, everything I see is white.

"Hello?" I ask to no one.

"Demira, you are the last of your kind" the detached voice knows my real name, but how could it possibly know if I'm the last Night fury?

"I know this because I am Odin, the all father" he said seeming to read my mind.

"Why am I here?" I ask.

"You are here because you are the last, and I must insure the continuation of your kind."

"And how do you do that?"

"I am going to turn you into a different species, one of your choice. You will be stuck as this species for a full passing of the moon. In this time you must find a life mate, if you fail you will change back to your normal form and your kind will die out with you. If you succeed, you and your mate will be granted the ability to change forms at will, but your first two children will be Nightfuries." I'm sure I have a dumbfounded look on my face right now, just trying to absorb what this so called "All father" is saying.

"So what form do you choose Demira" he asks before I'm ready.

"I choose… human." I answer.

"As I suspected, but I must warn you, giving away your identity could be very detrimental to your chances, I suggest keeping it a secret until your task is complete." As he is speaking I can feel a tingling all over my body.

"I am going to transport you away from your village so that you do not startle anyone, good luck Demira" The tingling becomes intense like the feeling of a numb limb waking up. Then the feeling dies down and the light around me fades to black.

Ok so that is the prologue, a little short but I didn't want to waste much time with the set up. Please leave a review and point out any spelling or grammar mistakes I made, so I can make sure not to repeat them in the future, see you next time.


	3. Day 1

Thank you all so much for the support I wasn't expecting this big of a response. I guess I won't waste any time getting back into it, enjoy.

Chapter 1

Hiccup POV

The sound of birds chirping and work being done in the village wakes me, but there is something missing. The usual low bass of Toothless' snoring is missing. I roll on my side and look at the spot on my carpet were he usually lays but he isn't there, 'must have got up to go eat' I think to myself, and I heave myself out of bed and get dressed for the day.

As I come down the stairs I see that my mom has left me some food and coffee for breakfast, I guess that I slept in late because the coffee is cold. I exit my house just as Astrid is walking up.

"Hey sleepy head, I was just about to wake you." She says and then gives me a kiss.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Almost mid-day"

"Have you seen Toothless?"

"No? He's not with you?"

"No." there must be a look of worry on my face because Astrid pats me on the shoulder.

"Don't worry he will turn up, he always dose, do you want to go look for him?" I nod my head in response. After looking in the most obvious places, we start searching the rest of the town, and asking if anyone had seen him but to no avail. Then an idea pops in my head and I start walking quickly back to my house.

"What are you doing?" Asks Astrid.

"Getting his flight gear, I think I know where he is and he can't fly or climb out." I answer.

"You think he is in the cove? Why would he be there?"

"I don't know, but we will find out." I finish loading up Toothless' gear on a sled and start the long walk to the cove. Astrid and I switch out dragging the sled when we get tired, and it takes us around two hours to get there. But as I look over the lip over the cove I don't see my beloved dragon, or any sign of life, 'where the Hel is he?' just as I'm about to turn away I hear a soft moaning from inside the cove. I turn and look closely at the cove and I can see a small hand sticking out from behind a bolder.

"There is a person down there." I say to Astrid as I move through the passage to get in the cove. When I get closer I find a naked girl with a long gash down the small of her back, and it is bleeding quit a lot. I rush to her side and carefully roll her over.

"Ma'am are you ok?" 'What a stupid question, of course she isn't.' the girl opens her eyes a little and gives a weak smile.

"Saved me…" she says quietly before she passes out. I pull off my shirt and drape it over her body and pick her up.

"Astrid clear the sled, I will come back for the gear later!" I yell to her. She does what I say and I lay the girl down on the sled and strap her in. "You run ahead and tell the healers, I will be right behind you. As I run my mind goes back to toothless, and wondering where he could possibly be.

Toothless POV (A few hours earlier)

I wake up on my stomach and can feel a cool breeze dancing across my back causing me to shiver. I stretch out and yawn but the sound that comes out isn't the low growl I am use to, but a softer more human voice. I open my eyes and look at my hands expecting to see sharp black claws, but instead I see small feminine hands, and I notice something else; I'm not in Hiccup's room, I'm in the cove were we first met. I start to freak out but then I remember last night and the dream I had, 'My gods, it was real.' I start breathing heavy and try to push myself up, but a searing pain in my back stops me. I cry out and fall down. I reach my arm around and feel my back, I feel a sticky wetness so I bring my hand back into my view and see blood. I try to crawl forward but flashes of black appear in my vision and before I black out.

I don't know how much time passes before I hear anything, thinking it might be help I let out the only sound I can make. It must have been enough because soon I am being rolled over.

"Ma'am are you ok?" says an all too familiar voice. I open my eyes a little and see a very blurry version of Hiccup, I try to smile.

"Saved me again" I try to say before I black out again.

I could hear people moving around me, orders being shouted, and a slight am out of pain when anyone touched my back. I finally awoke, but the sounds were gone, there was no one around. I could tell that I was in the village healing hut, I had only been here once before when Hiccup had lost his foot. Hiccup! Where is he? I have to find him. I let out a groan to try to get someone's attention.

"Good you're awake." Said the town healer as she came into view. "How are you feeling?"

"Better I guess…" I stopped talking when I realized I was speaking human. How did I know how to talk? I only knew phrases before.

"What is your name?" The healer's question snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Demira." I answer.

"That's a pretty name," I'm guessing she is trying to be friendly, "Demira, do you remember what happened to you?" she asked. I do remember, but I figure it would be best not to tell the truth.

"…No… all I remember is waking up in the sand, and a boy carrying me… who was that boy?" I decide to play dumb.

"That was Hiccup, he is the chief of our village"

"Hiccup? That's a strange name."

"Wait till you meet the rest of the town." She smiled, and then there was a rustling at the door and Hiccup walked in. "Speak of Hel"

"Hi, is our guest awake?" he asked.

"I am." I answer him before the healer can.

"Good, you feeling ok?"

"I'm alive… thank you."

"No problem, are you feeling up for a walk?"

"Sure"

(end)

Alright that was chapter one. I guess I should put a spoiler warning, this does take place after the second movie, and it does talk about some of the major plot points, if you haven't seen it and you already started reading this, I am sorry. Oh and quick review of the movie, I loved it, I almost think it is better than the first one, and I hope they do a third. As always, please review, and please tell me what you think of my crappy cover art for this story.


	4. Day 2

Thank you all for the support, it makes me want to write more. I had one review that asked for longer chapters, so I will try. On another note, please feel free to check out my other stories, I stopped writing them but if I get enough support for them I will consider picking them back up. Now on with the story.

Day 2

Hiccup POV

"Are you feeling up for a walk?" I asked her, she looks up at me and I notice her beautiful green eyes.

"Yes" she answers and gets out of bed not realizing she doesn't have any cloths on. I gasp and close my eyes and turn away. "What?" she asks.

"You're naked, I will have the healer bring you some cloths." I leave to find the healer.

Toothless POV

'What is my body not attractive enough? Am I so hideous that he feels the need to cover me up?... oh wait… humans don't bare skin in public.' I can feel my cheeks get red. 'He probably does find me attractive and that is why he isn't comfortable seeing me naked.' The Healer walks in and hands me some clothes.

"Hiccup is waiting outside for you to get dressed." She says and leaves. I look at the clothes nervously after she leaves, 'How the Hel am I supposed to put these on?' I think to myself, I had seen Hiccup get dressed before, but he has been doing it for so long that he moves to fast for me to really tell what is happening. I held up what I think is a shirt and struggle to put it on. Next I pick up the pants? I think, they are much easier to put on. 'Alright I am ready, wait what is this?' I hold up what looks like a cloth triangle with two holes in it. I can't figure it out so I toss it to the side and head out to find Hiccup. I get outside and look around trying to find him.

"Hey" He calls to me. I turn around and see him waving at me. I walk up to him.

"So I don't think I caught your name before." He says.

"Demira, and you are?" I ask even though I already know his name.

"Um… it's Hiccup… don't start laughing." He says, and I try to hold in a pretend giggle.

"Hiccup? Really?" I ask 'I'm really good at this pretending not to be myself thing.'

"Yes, my mother tells me that it was my grandfather's name too." He says, "well let's go."

"Were are we going?" I ask as I catch up to him.

"On a tour of the town." He answers. As we are walking he starts pointing out buildings and landmarks that I have gotten use to over the past six years. As we are walking I start to notice something is missing, but I can't place what it is until he shows me the forge.

"Hey wait were are the…" I stop myself from saying dragons, because that would mean that I know they have them.

"Were are the what?" he asks.

"The… Stables?" 'Good save'

"We are headed in that direction." He says. We get there and he makes a grand gesture. "And these are the stables."

"Can we go inside? I love animals." I ask to see what he will do.

"That might be a bad idea, I don't think these are the animals you are…" He is cut off by Snotlout and his Nightmare busted out of the stable. I pretend to be shocked and scared, I decide to turn and run.

"Demira!" I hear him call after me, but I keep running.

Hiccup POV

"Demira!" I called after her but she kept running. I turn to Snotlout. "What the Hel?"

"Sorry Hiccup, she wasn't enjoying being stuck in there." Snotlout explained.

"It's ok, tell everyone that they can come out, I have to go find her." I said as I start running in the direction she was going.

It took an hour but I finally found her examining Toothless' flight gear by the cove were I had left them. I stood back and watched. 'Damn she is beautiful' I think to myself as I notice her figure, and her amazing green eyes, and long black hair. She starts to pull on some of the mechanisms that control the tail.

"Don't pull on that please." I say as I walk up and she jumps, "It was very hard to make, and even harder to fix." I explain.

"What is it?" she asks.

"It is a saddle… for my dragon." I answer.

"What is it doing here?"

"He ran off and I thought I might find him here, but instead I found you."

"Why would you find him here?"

"Well because this is where I first found him, and we come here all the time."

"Are you sure it is a he?"

"What? Of course I'm sure, even my mom who knows more about dragons than I do says Toothless is a he."

"Toothless?"

"He has retractable teeth."

"What kind of dragon is… he"

"He is a Night fury"

"A Night fury?! I have only heard rumors and legends about those, and you are telling me you have one?"

"Yep."

"And you couldn't think of a better name than Toothless?"

"… Are you done being scared?"

"I guess."

"Good, let's go" I grab the sled and we head off back to town. I show her to the inn were we had a room set up for her, she seemed a little reluctant but she went in. I made my way back to my house and opened the door to the horrible smell of mom's cooking.

"Hi mom… what is that smell?"

"Stew, do you want a taste?" she asks.

"I'm good."

"So… how is the new girl?"

"She… is interesting"

"That's good."

"How so?"

"I don't know, I will let you figure it out." I decide not to figure out what she means, and go to my room and fall asleep dreaming of a beautiful girl.

Toothless POV

I undress and lay in the bed that has been provided for me. 'Holy Hel this is amazing, no wonder they all sleep on these.' I think. I look up at the ceiling and think about the events of the day. I obviously did a well enough job playing dumb, but did I manage to woo him any? I lay there for a while before there is a knock on my door. 'Who could that be?'

"Who is it?" I ask it.

"It is me." It sounds like Hiccup's mom.

"Who?"

"You know who, open up." I put my cloths back on as quick as I can and open the door. And she comes in with a bowl of stew. To my dragon nose I'm sure it would smell delicious, but to my new human nose, it makes me want to hurl.

"Who are you and what is that terrible smell." I ask.

"What? You normally love my cooking Toothless." She says and my eyes go wide.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"Odin figured that I care enough about dragons that I would want to help."

"Did he think it would be funny that my help is the mother of my… target"

"I guess, but truthfully I think it is a good idea, you and I are the two most influential people in Hiccup's life right now, if anyone can get you two together it is us."

"And you're ok with me being a dragon?"

"I spent the last 20 years with dragons, wanting to turn into one has crossed my mind a few times."

"Oh…OH."

"And I never really liked Astrid, so yes, I'm ok with it."

"Thank you… wait, how come you're not freaking out that I'm a girl?"

"I knew the whole time. I just didn't want to make Hiccup feel stupid." She laughs, "Well, you should get some sleep, we have a busy month ahead of us." She says and leaves. I get back in bed and go to sleep dreaming of flying, with an amazing man on my back.

(end)

So I found out the other night that HTTYD was originally a book series and that Toothless was originally small enough to sit on Hiccup's shoulder… I think I like the movie better.


	5. Sorry guys

Hi guys, I know it has been a while, and you are going to be disappointed with me. I have lost inspiration to write this story and to write fan fiction in general, I still like to read it but I rather write my own stories. If anyone would like to adopt this story from me just PM me.

Also, I am on YouTube, I do game play videos if anyone would like to watch I am SHADOWJ1995.

I am sorry I kept you all hanging so long.


End file.
